The Elfsong of Mausa
by Shannara13
Summary: Shay goes on a quest with her friends. Will she be able to survive the tasks that lie ahead in her future? Or will she crimple and fail never to see her home land again and let it fall into darkness? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

The Elfsong of Mausa

Epilogue

In the land of Zair, where the countryside hills are draped with springtime flowers, there is a girl who sat watching the sunset. She looked over at the city, and the city trees are rich with color. The two castles on either end are as different as night and day. She sat pondering where her friends Mirah and Shay were up to. It had been a long time since she had seen them. Also if Gene and Shay had finally hooked up together; they had been so flirty when she had last seen them.

Chapter 1

On that same day that is sweet with springtime scents, a girl is walking through the Western forest exploring. She wiped her brow from hiking in the woods all day; her black hair flew back as a gust of wind hit her face. Her skin is tan from being outside working in the fields of Karine. She wears a forest tunic and a traveling cloak with soft leather boots. As she tucked a lock of her hair behind her pointed ears she cupped her hand around her ear. She had heard something, she stood there, prepared to attack anything that came out, waiting for another noise to identify that she just wasn't hearing things. When it didn't come, she shrugged and kept on walking. Her mum is a Ranjer, but her father is an Elf. Her dad and mum met in a great battle years ago. Her mum was a warrior...well she had snuck in to cover for her grandpa. But that is another story for another time.

As she was walking she stopped at a stream, there was the sound again but this time it was more distinct and closer. Then she heard it once more, it was very quiet, but she could hear it with her sharp Elven ears. It was the sound of a twig cracking underneath a person's leather boots. She knelt down to take a drink and acted as if she hadn't heard anything.

Then out of no where a man dashed out from behind a bush. He has Dusty brown wavy hair, tan skin exactly like her, he looked vaguely familiar, and with a forest green tunic and leggings on. But what she noticed the most was that he isn't just a man he is half-elven as well. Then without being aware of what was happening, the man leapt at her and grabbed her arms before she realized what he had done.

"Who are you?!" she demanded briskly wanting an answer. "What do you want from me?"

"…Shay?" The stranger asked astonished.

"Why yes I am. But, what do you want from me?" She asked, while she kicked him and finally broke free. She stood up and began to rub her wrists to return the circulation. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"I am Gene Walker," He finally answered ironically.

"You mean Prince Gene of the city Heldona?" Shay stated as a matter of fact.

"Why yes, how do you know? I look more Elven then Heldona material," Gene replied irritated that she knew who he was.

"I would never forget a Prince no matter what he looks like," She stated. "My only question is…why did you attack me?"

Gene scratched his head as he thought and replied, "Well, I thought you were one of those hunters. Because you are dressed as a man, so I thought you were one." He paused then continued, "Although you look like an elf, well the features of one at least. But, your hair and skin is of a Ranjer."

"Well my mum is a Ranjer, and my father is an elf," She said explaining the matter better. "Well, I might as well start walking home it is a long way to get there."

"Do you live her in Karakhof?" he asked.

"Oh no, I live in the Southern part of Zair. You know that part, in Karine," She answered.

"Oh well would you mind if I travel back with you? I have something to deal with back at the Heldonian castle," he said.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," she said back to him.

"Okay, well I will come for you in two days time. I have to gather up some traveling gear from the market in Caron," He said as he turned his back to her and began to head off. He thought that he needed to explain why he had to leave.

But, she knew why he had to go and scavenge for supplies. They hadn't had the best spring in the world, a lot of rainstorms lately.

IT HAD BEEN THREE DAYS and Gene was no where to be seen. Shay waited in the same spot he had attacked her, waiting patiently or not so patiently. On the fourth day he finally showed up with a long sword strapped across his back, and cooking gear, blankets, extra clothing, and a canvas to hang on the trees. So when they had another one of those horrible rainstorms they wouldn't get soaked through completely.

"What took you so long?!" Shay sneered. "You were supposed to be here two days ago!"

"Sorry, I got caught up in a conversation with the Prince of Caron; Prince Orion, he had some business he wanted me to do," Gene said calmly, as if he hadn't even heard her tone of voice. He was really starting to tick her off.

"Oh so while you chatted with the Elven Prince. I had to sit here for four days! I could've been home by now!" Shay said fuming, her hands clenched into fists so she could at least stay under control.

"Then why didn't you go?!" Gene asked getting just as angry.

"Well…Let's just go," Shay fumed.

So for the first day they didn't talk at all, they ate in silence and walked in silence. When they slept Shay would toss and turn because she felt guilty about their argument. When he had gone out of his way to go and buy supplies.

On the morning of the second day she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry," Shay said breaking the infinite silence of the most beautiful, peaceful day they had had all spring. The birds were chirping in their individual songs and the butterflies were flying around the forest in strange patterns. The wind was blowing in her face, her hair billowing behind her in large locks. She looked absolutely exquisite, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. When you just went out of your way to buy supplies, and just happened to run into your friend Orion. I shouldn't have been so cross." She stared down at her feet and shuffled them with embarrassment. She was nervous and anxious to receive his answer.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled back. Are we friends still?" Gene asked and extended his hand to fulfill the agreement with a hand shake.

"Yes, we will always be friends," Shay answered. She leaned forward ignoring his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Giving him the answer that they could possibly be more than just friends; but they would have to build the relationship.

"Thanks, I guess," He mumbled. "So what were you doing in Karakhof anyway?" His eyes were filled to the brim with curiosity, she had do just tell him and bring him out of his strange trance.

"Um…well I-I was researching the plants. Ya that was what I was doing, so that I would recognize the land better," She was ringing her hands nervously, she didn't know if she was supposed to tell him. She looked very uncomfortable; she looked almost out of place. Then she took in a deep breath and continued, "Well, I also was looking for a man who lives around here. I found him on my way home, about before I ran into you." She finished and looked away from his gaze, her eyes darting around the forest looking for a way out of this conversation.

Gene saw her nervous glances, but he pushed her further interested for more information, "Who were you looking for?" He asked to clarify his thoughts.

"Um…His name is Alexander…Smith. Ya that's right," Shay replied trying really hard not to do anything rational.

"Why were you looking for him?" Gene gasped in total shock." Why were you looking for him?"

"Because he asked me to," She snapped. Her voice was sharp, like an alligator snapping at his prey.

Gene hissed, "Why would he call for your presence? Do you know what he is; he is a man of ma…"

Shay interrupted him before he said anymore, and snapped, "Because, I possess magic too. Or have you already forgotten in your clouded brain? He is a Druid, a protector of Zair he keeps everything in order. He can also help me with my quest, so he called me to tell me more about what I was supposed to do."

"What quest? Why didn't you tell me about it? We have known each other since we were children, Shay," Gene replied.

"Because, I thought you would sneer or laugh, also because I haven't seen you in the longest time. I just thought that you wouldn't believe me and think that I was some nut," Shay replied avoiding his eyes and looking out at the horizon.

"Shay, I will always believe you no matter how crazy it sounds. Because I care about you and if the road is treacherous I will be by your side to help you through it. So what is this quest you talk about?" He finished with an ironic smile on his face.

"Well with my so called 'gift', I technically have to save the world; from evil they call 'The Chosen'. Now what the 'Chosen' are trying to do is kidnap my friend Mirah and draw her blood for this experiment. They already have her and they will draw her blood on the night of the eclipse. But, Alexander, Lily and I won't let it happen. They need her blood to use it in a way with some sort of magic-like a poison or something-that will make other people come under their control. Last night they went and stole Lily from her bedchamber in the Star Castle of Western Zair. You know the rumors that have been going around that people have just suddenly begun disappearing? They are true, it proves it. I mean the Darkness Castle in Eastern Zair, that the King is up to something over there," Shay tried to explain with a sign of confusion. "But, Alexander said that he would come and get me when the time was right to begin the journey, and to rescue Lily on the way. But, as you know she was kidnapped before we have started and she is being held prison in Eastern Zair. But we are stopping over there anyway to go look for John Boe."

"So…what you're trying to say is that you are practically Zair's last chance? Also that you're friend Lily and Mirah have been kidnapped by some power hungry scientist to have experiments done on them." Gene said trying to make it clear to himself as well.

"Ya, pretty much," Shay exchanged a strange glance with him.

The next day they arrived in Karine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Shay got home she was so glad to see her mother and father. Her parents though were extremely surprised to see Prince Gene Walker trailing behind her.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Shanera!" Gene yelled; as he was coming up to the pathway.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you again Gene, what interesting circumstances these is in this meeting; and a good morning to you too. What brings you this far south of your kingdom?" Shouted Mr. Shanera over in the direction of where Gene was. "Even worse you are with my daughter, all alone too," he added quickly under his breath.

"Oh! I met her in the forest over around Caron and Karakhof. So I came back with her, because I had to go home as well to deal with my father," Gene said trying to explain the awkward situation.

"Oh! So what took you two so long?" Asked Mrs. Shanera in her cheery sounding voice that gave Shay the chills because it was very rare to hear that tone of voice now-a-days and it was quite frightening.

"Well, mum we had to stop in Heldona. So Gene could take of some business with his father," Shay explained before Gene could even mutter a word in response.

"But, it ended up that I had a big argument about the whole thing with my dad. So…could I stay with you guys for a few months?" Asked Gene so pleadingly that his brilliant green eyes shown brightly with hope.

"Of course you can stay with us dear, until all this cools down," Replied Mrs. Shanera and before he husband could quarrel with her about it.

"But…" Mr. Shanera began to say.

"No buts James, I said he could stay with us. So stay with us he will!" Growled Mrs. Shanera before her husband could finish his thought.

"But, Emilee I thought our inn was full," Said James in a tone of voice that told his wife not to cut him off when he was speaking his mind.

"Well…then he can stay with us," Sneered Emilee. "Isn't that right James?"

"Yes of course he can stay in the house with us. As long as we don't have to worry about his laundry and stuff," Replied James to his wife to notify his agreement of Gene staying with them for a couple of months or however long it was he wanted or needed to stay.

"You don't have to worry about me with my laundry and stuff. I can take care of myself just fine," Replied Gene.

"Oh, don't worry I won't worry about you, you Highness," James answered heatedly, and then he did a very rude mock-bow.

"Dad, what is this attitude for toward Gene?" Asked Shay in the most annoyed voice her father or mother had ever heard.

In annoyance James said under his breath, "Well, where is he supposed to stay in our house?"

"Well, where else is he supposed to stay? Are you going to make him sleep in the dirt?!" Emilee snapped at her husband like a bear snapping the neck of its prey.

"Dad, it is not like he is going to do anything. He is just staying until everything is back to normal at his place," Explained Shay getting quite annoyed with her father's behavior.

"Alright then; Shay go and tell the Prince of Heldona what room he is staying in. Remember there is one room left in the house and that is the one next to yours. So…don't get any clever ideas," Sneered James.

"Of course I will dad. Gene if you would follow me; I will show you where you will be staying," Shay beckoned Gene to follow her.

When Shay was escorting Gene to his bedroom; Gene asked her, "Is your dad usually this cranky?"

"No it is just when I show up to the house with a guy," explained Shay.

"So is the only room really next to yours?" Gene asked Shay nervously.

"Yes it is. Why?" Shay questioned as she rubbed her hands together in a nervous reaction.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me through the woods tonight. Because, I have something to tell you-well actually more like ask you," Gene sighed awkwardly.

"All right, what time?" Shay asked under her breath so her parents wouldn't hear. Because they had just entered in through the kitchen door and were sitting at the table talking in hushed voices. The hall in which they were standing was right next to the kitchen entrance.

"After midnight, meet me at the Big Hollow Tree," Gene whispered to Shay in her ear, and turned and walked into his bedroom. He silently closed the door behind him and plopped down onto the bed.

THAT NIGHT SHAY snuck out to meet Gene at the Big Hollow Tree. She wasn't going to come, but her curiosity got the better of her-as always. She ended up going in the middle of the night. When she arrived there was Gene standing right underneath the hollow tree. He saw her and when he did an ironic smile slid onto his bronze face.

"I knew you would come," He said ironically.

"I wasn't going to come; but I wanted to know what you were going to ask me, shall we start walking?" Shay gestured for him to join her.

"Yes we shall. Well to get straight to the point…um…I was wondering if you would like to…go…o-out with me tomorrow," Gene began to say with his smile, but when he got to the middle it just disappeared.

"Oh, well…um…what time do you want to meet, and where are we meeting?" Shay asked with a look of serious honesty on her face.

"Tomorrow at two o'clock, here in this same spot and area," Gene said as his gorgeous smile reappeared on his face.

"Well, my parents would disapprove. But, I guess I can go against their will and come," Shay agreed making Gene nervous as it took her so long to get it out of her system.

"Oh excellent," he exclaimed. Then he went straight up to her face lifted her chin gently in his tender hands, and kissed her full on her mouth with so much exhilaration that Shay had to grip his arms not to fall over. They stayed like that for a long time; Gene loved how her body moved along with his.

After a moment longer Shay pushed away from him, and said, 'Let's save it for later; when it's light and not so disturbing in the dark. Because, you never know who could be peeking from behind a tree trunk."

"Yes, you are right in your own sort of way. And I also agree to save it for later when it will be more…hmm…refreshing," Sighed Gene with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY Shay helped her parents in the inn as if nothing had happened last night. But, some how her parents thought something was wrong. Because, she was humming and working at the same time, and she never hummed no matter what. Then her mother asked the question that her husband and she had wanted to ask her all morning. "Did you and Gene do something last night dear?" Emilee asked her daughter nervously.

Shay hesitated, "Um…we didn't do anything; I was sleeping all night. I never went out, if that is what you mean?"

"What your mother and I mean is, you look very excited for something," James stated as a matter-of-fact.

"No, I am not doing anything today, except for working here then going out to lunch," Shay said; trying not to give herself away.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shanera, how is everything here today?" Gene asked ironically.

"Why hello Gene, how are you this morning?" Emilee asked Gene.

"I am absolutely brilliant, thank you. How are you today Mrs. Shanera?" Gene replied still beaming his white smile, and his green eyes twinkling brilliantly.

"Gene what time is it?" Shay asked with her brilliant sea-blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"Why I do believe it is lunch time. James I will be back in two hours to help you with the shed behind the house," Gene told James; he had promised him he would help fix it up.

"Um…Father may I go have lunch now at the house; I am famished?" Shay pleaded with her father.

"Go right ahead honey," Emilee answered before her husband could object; her piercing brown eyes fixed on his sea-blue ones.

When Shay was jogging toward the house with Gene trailing behind her, she suddenly broke into a sprint. She ran into the house and grabbed her basket from off of her bed. But, when she finally arrived outside Gene was nowhere in sight. She expected that he had already headed to the tree.

When Shay got there he wasn't there, "Gene!" Shay yelled frantically. "GENE!!"

"He isn't here Dark Child," replied a scratchy voice from underneath a tree to her left; Shay recognized the voice, but vaguely was it familiar.

"Show yourself so I may know who or what you are!" Shay said shakily. The stranger moved out of the shadows…it was Alexander Smith? "Alexander?" Shay asked confused and shocked.

"In the flesh," Alexander smiled ironically and turned on his charisma switch.

"But, where is Gene? He was supposed to meet me here," Shay asked with a hint of being worried in her voice.

"No time for the boy we must leave now you are in much danger!" Alexander replied frantically worrying that they might have been overheard. "Someone is coming, it is not the boy, evil is afoot. We must leave now; go get some clothes in a pack. Did you and the boy have supplies when you traveled back home?"

"Yes we did…but how do you know? Come back to the house with me and we shall garb them. I must also write my parents a note so that they don't I ran off with Gene. Would that be okay?" Shay replied frightened.

Alexander ignored her first question and said, "That is fine child; but you must hurry when you write it." Warned Alexander and he urged her to get going.

They raced back to the hut where Shay hurriedly scribbled the note and rushed to pack her things. While she was packing she heard a noise; a very distinct noise, but for some reason Alexander didn't respond to it as Say did. "What was that?" Shay replied horrified.

"I don't know but we must hurry it may be one of the Chosen," Alexander replied calmly. Alexander had a black cloak on with a gray tunic underneath it. His build is small-as for all druids it is-but he looks like someone you shouldn't and wouldn't approach most of the time. His face is always a blank mask of nothingness-no emotion what so ever-he barely has any wrinkles. He looks fairly old for his actual age; he actually is about eighteen and Shay is seventeen. His hair is a penetrating black; he is a dark figure and always was-that's why Gene never liked him. He would usually pop out of nowhere and it gave Shay the creeps. His eyes are a grayish color that is always cold. Although he is very kind and caring; he has to protect all of the people in the Land of Elyon it must really lay on sometimes.

After fifteen minutes Shay replied out of breath, "I'm ready to go."

GENE WOKE UP IN a smelly, murky dark room. He looked around and noticed that he had chains on his wrists, and legs. Also that they were bleeding badly. He wondered how he had gotten here. How did he get in here? Where is Shay? Where am I? So many questions but not enough answers. Had he even gone on the date with Shay, and what happened if he did?

"Where am I?" Gene groaned.

A raspy grunt came out of nowhere-probably on the other side of the cell-it said, "Why shoot! You're in the Chosen's 'special' dungeons. What I mean by 'special' is this is where they put the important people that they don't want to get out."

"Who said that?" Gene asked trying hard not to yell when a dark figure materialized right in front of him. He recognized the silhouette of the figure for some reason… Why it is his old friend Raul, but he didn't recognize his voice; because Raul sounded like an old man. Gene cleared his throat and added, "Raul?"

"Gene is that you?!" Raul almost screamed; but he got it under control and said. "Why…how did you get in here? I mean as well who were you with when you were caught?"

Gene went on telling Raul about his abrupt meeting with Shay and what had happened. Gene knew that when he had last seen Raul; about four years back he had been very interested in Shay. So he didn't give the details about when he and Shay had kissed. He still remembered her right up close next to him, still remembered how warm her flesh felt next to him; and how much she just had melted into him as they had kissed and allowed it to flow so well.

Once Gene was done telling him his story Raul asked, "So…you were going on a date with her-which the Chosen have big plans for her and her friends-and that was when you were captured before you could even get to her. I wonder what happened to her waiting for you. Do you think she was captured?"

"I don't know that one Raul, I don't even know if the Druid got to her in time or if he even knows what had happened," Gene sighed deeply wondering if Shay was safe or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry that it has taken so long for me to get the next chapter up. It's one of the longest I have written. Well here it is I hope you enjoy it…remember to review so I know how to fix it if you didn't like it much… Anyways I would like to thank LazyLilies for reviewing thanks for that…they were great! Hope that you're having fun…lol**

**Thanks,**

**Shannara13**

Chapter 4

SHAY HAD BEEN SPRINTING for days. She and Alexander had gone from Karine to Heldona, through the misty swamps of the Swamps of Hillends. Through Barabaik, where they stopped at an inn for some more supplies, while they were there Shay would walk around and watch the Dwarves work in their yards and the children running around playing.

Then one night as Shay was asleep, she awoke with a start; not having the slightest idea of what had awakened her. She searched the room, her eyes landed on her open window, cold wind was coming through and the curtains flapped in the movement of the wind. She went over to it, and felt as if someone was watching her ever move as she closed the window silently. She turned around, the room was oddly silent, and once she had made the full 180 she found herself face to face with a Miend Cat. Alexander was standing behind it; his eyes were glowing gold in the moonlight.

"You must go and fine Gene," Alexander stated broadly. "He is in the dungeons of the Chosen. This is a dangerous task Dark Child; you must sneak into the camp without being detected. When you get inside the Tower go to the very last underground cell. Gene will be in that last Jail Cell on your left. Unlock the door with these words; _Hordes sod weirs froe Bowie_, which should do it. Make sure your fingertips are on the door-and only your fingertips; also mutter them under your breath so that you can't be detected. Don't open the door until you hear the lock give away. Head inside then once inside go to both of the men in there and say this-but take caution not to be touching them or it won't work-_Togo ojwaor dolor_, it should free both of them. Call them to your side and head back out. It isn't simple but it is silent and you shouldn't be caught if you do exactly what I just explained to you. Good luck Shay, I will leave Moride, he is a miend cat, and he will lead you to the camp-trust him with your life. He is very loyal if you treat him with respect, my dear." That was the first time Alexander had called Shay by her name, it left her choked for a moment.

"I will not fail you…Ander," Shay stated, she had called him by his nickname-which was forbidden by all. His eyes flickered with pain and sorrow, but as soon as it had come it was gone. Then he departed from her, and she set off with Moride.

She was scared, because she didn't know where to find Gene it didn't make much sense she didn't know where the Chose would have taken him. She turned to tell Alexander something but remembered that he had left. She was wondering though is she could ask the miend cat. She knew the background of miend cats. They lived in a swamp that was also the home of the horrid monster called a Clade. Moride was smaller than some of his kind, he must be young, and usually they were about twice the size of him. He has piercing yellow eyes; his fur was clean and kept. Although there was something strange about his eyes, the showed sorrow and understanding but he was nothing but a cat. It's not like he could…she stopped in mid thought because she remembered the weird sounds Alexander had done to Moride and that it looked like he had understood. She then turned to the Miend cat and said, "Do you know the way Moride?" he felt stupid talking to practically a cat. He looked at her with those intelligent eyes and rubbed up against her leg as if to say this way, follow me. The Miend cat totted off followed closely by Shay. Heading who knows where.

GENE HAD BEEN SITTING in this forsaken place for who knows how long. He kept wondering if Shay was alright, if she was safe. He was also trying to think up a plan to escape this horrid place. That was when he heard the muffled sound of leather boots on a cobblestone floor. He heard the noise getting louder as they got closer to his and Raul's cell door. Then they stopped right in front of it. He heard a slight click and the door swung open. He couldn't see anything from the light that was coming from the hall came flooding in. His eyes adjusted and the chains were suddenly off of him and Raul. He heard a voice come from where the chamber of the door was opened. It sounded vaguely familiar.

The stranger said, "Come with me now. Hurry! Before they find out I got you out of the cell."

He then suddenly realized who it was, "Shay? But, how could it be yo…"

He was cut off by her saying, "Shhh…we don't' have much time. C'mon you two let's go." That's when they heard it, the alarm. "Oh great see; now come on let's hurry." They flew out the door, and out there awaited a miend cat, Gene shivered in terror. But, he calmed down slightly when the miend cat came up to Shay and rubbed against her leg lovingly. He saw her absently put her hand on it and said to it, "Come one; Moride show us the way out of here, and quickly please!"

The miend cat looked at her like it understood that surprised Gene by the bucket loads. Then before he knew it he was at the top of the stairs in the dungeon. He glanced behind them and saw soldiers running and finally discovering the empty cell. "Shay, they found our cell," Gene urged. He saw her glance back then quickened her pace. He noticed as well that she had heard footsteps ahead.

She looked back at them and hissed, "Stay close to the walls, and don't move a muscle is someone passes. We are going to stay against the edges of the stairs as we ascend them. But, if you see anything does what I said…and don't talk if you do." Shay then started to move in a crouch and began to climb up the stairs faster than Gene thought she could. It took a lot of energy to keep up with her. They finally got to the top of the stairs. Shay darted to the edge of the hall, peered around the corner and beckoned them to hurry over toward her. They went around the corner silently and went straight to the door like thieves in the night. They finally made it out side in the brilliant sunlight. They had to squint to be able to see clearly. She motioned them to follow her and Moride again. They of course followed obediently, and she headed north; to where Ander said he would be waiting.

They traveled all throughout the afternoon, when the sun began to slide behind the western horizon; she stopped in a circle of trees and said, "Moride and I will keep watch while you two sleep." She saw them nod and she began to gather firewood to start a fire. When she arrived back in the clearing, Gene and Raul had dug a pit and had put stones around the edges. She walked up; put the sticks in an arrangement. She grabbed a couple stones and began to try and start a fire. He it didn't work she said, _"Halibot!"_ She glanced at Gene he was staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time in years. She shrugged, "What? I started a fire." She saw him nod and she turned away to begin to cook supper.

When it was finished she picked bowl shaped leaves and she filled up each leaf and gave one to both Gene and Raul. Gene consumed his meal in seconds. Shay's eyes went wide with shock.

Gene turned to her and said, "What?" He paused, "I haven't eaten in days."

She shrugged in reply and dished up some more for him. After a few minutes she finished her soup. She disposed of her bowl and the others and went over to a tree trunk, keeping herself separated from the other two. She grabbed the edges of her cloak and wrapped them tight around her body to keep the cold breeze out. She hummed to Moride, closed her eyelids, and then was asleep in seconds. When she woke up it was just about midnight. She stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing, her eyes went into slits as she peered through the trees. When she felt a hand swipe across her back, she flipped her body around and found herself in the arms of the Druid Alexander. She jumped and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. She said, "Don't scare me like that Ander!" She punched him in the stomach playfully, she heard him grunt too as she hit him and they both started to laugh.

He smiled and said, 'Don't get to attached Shay. I cam back early for a reason…we must start leaving for our destination; to the rain forest on the other side of Zair's borders." He stared into her penetrating green eyes and she stared back. For some reason Alexander felt a reason to care for her. He couldn't explain it but he had felt something exhilarating as she had hugged him. It was a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He shrugged and took Shay's hand carefully and led her to a different patch of trees. He put his hand on her forearms looked deep into her eyes and said, "Evil has found you faster than was expected. We must leave now…don't worry about Gene and Raul. They're already packing." He paused to think, "While you went looking for Gene, I went to look for more companions to join us. Well, I did exactly that. Shay may I introduce, Gorax Panle, Deej Lorale, Reud Noridan, and Niki Doey. Gorax is a Dwarf, Deej is…well a human, Reud is Ranjer like your mother, and Niki he is an elf."

Shay watched as Gorax the Dwarf with his black hair and beard and pitch brown eyes stared at her. She stared as Deej walked in; he was so stunningly handsome that she almost lost her footing. His hair is auburn-red with stunning green-blue eyes. She saw his eyes twinkled as he smiled. His is sun-burned tan from possibly a sailor's life. Reud looks a lot like Shay, but her eyes are a dark brown like Shay's mothers, her skin is dark. Niki's ears are pointed-sharp; his eyes are a darker green then Gene's. His hair shined as the moon hit his dirty-blonde hair, his skin is tan, but not very dark. She smiled and tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement and the bowed in return.

"They will be accompanying us to our destination," He paused, waiting to see if she would answer. "Where's Moride? I though he was wi… Oh there he is," Alexander smiled; his old friend had protected Shay very well over the past few weeks.

Deej stared at Shay longingly. She was gorgeous, but good thing he could see she was strong and true. She looked vulnerable standing next to the Druid, and she looked absolutely innocent. He bowed turned to Ander and said, "Where is our heading, Ander?" I would like to get started."

"Yes, Deej we will get started. Shay go with Deej to tell Gene and Raul to come. Then use your magic to hid the trail," Alexander looked at her. She nodded and she and Deej headed off.

Deej was surprised that Ander had chosen him to go with Shay. When she started headed off he followed obediently. As he trailed behind her, he studied her movements; and how she practically went ahead without even staggering or losing breath. He watched her move elegantly and swiftly through the trees. He saw her lose her footing at one point and she began to tip backward into him. He instinctively put his arms out in front of him and caught her before she had crashed to the ground. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as he raised her back to her feet her eyes went into slits. He smiled a wide grin and his eyes twinkled.

Shay pushed away from him. But, her eyes were still locked with his as she glared at him. She said, "No time for flattery, Deej. We must continue." She broke the eye contact and began walking again toward Gene and Raul. She couldn't believe that she had just barely met the man, and he was trying to make a move on her-the nerve! She broke out in a sprint, for some weird reason she did; she had felt like the darkness was getting closer by the minute. She had felt it so strongly she fought to keep the panic at bay so that she could think correctly. Her heart raced as she continually ran. The panic was rising and the feeling was getting stronger the closer she got to Gene and Raul! She heard Deej behind her huffing from the strain to keep up with her.

GENE AND RAUL were up packing. When Gene stopped from what he was doing. His mind raced as he whispered, "Something is coming…I can feel it." He almost screamed when he saw Shay and a man he had never seen before burst out from the trees. He stuttered, "Shay…w-what's w-wrong?"

"Gene, Raul grab your things we're leaving with Ander. This is Deej, there's also Gorax, Reud, and Niki. They are joining us on our quest," She said. She could tell that he was hesitating, so she said. "Come on. The darkness is almost here, we must hurry!"

Gene's eyes bulged, he grabbed his back and sword, strapped his sword to his back. Raul also grabbed his stuff, and then he threw Shay's to her. She grabbed Deej's forearm and whispered something in his ear. He told them to follow him. They followed obediently, but Gene hesitated as Shay didn't move at all. He saw the determination in her eyes, and continued on.

Shay sat concentrating on the ground. She then suddenly burst out saying, _"Aloed toel badk!"_ And all trace that they had even been there was gone in flash. She walked backwards while chanting, "Aloeka!" Over and over and where ever she stepped the tracks behind her disappeared. Her eyes were a milky white from distancing herself, and she was lost in the control of her magic. When she arrived to the clearing, she headed straight toward Ander. She stopped right in front of him and her world went black…

THE NEXT DAY Ander was going crazy. Shay still hadn't awoken from her thrashing, deep sleep. _She must have used too much magic_, he thought. But why would she was the question. She must have lost herself in the contagious grip of it. She was dreaming a deep ugly nightmare; the he couldn't get her out of. Because, she had fainted and Ander has had to carry her; which was taking more time to get to where they could find Lily. He was frightened that they had lost her. The key to free Lily from her mental prison was lost or was she.

Ander was carrying her when she had started to thrash and kick. He set her down on the ground to wait for her to stop. It took her awhile, but when she did she had a terrible fever and the temperature was rising every second. Then it his him, as she was using the magic of the Elfsong she had run into or touched some poisonous plant. And not the poison was finally kicking in. He turned toward Deej, Gorax, Reud, Niki, Gene, and Raul and said, "She has been poisoned by a strange rare plant that I have never seen before. The only cure is if...if I…I kiss her and let my magic flow through her body," He paused he didn't like the idea, but it was the only possible way. "If I don't she will die, and the Land of Zair as we know it will seize to exist."

"Well if it is the only way," Gene sighed. He didn't like the idea of Ander the Druid kissing his beloved. But, he knew and hoped that Ander didn't like the idea either.

"Alright Ander go right ahead. We will wait ahead in a different clearing," Deej led the way as all the rest followed him slowly out of the clearing.

ANDER SAT ALONE next to Shay, her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly opened. "Might as well get this over with," he sighed. He moved closer to her leaned over slowly and put his lips on her small soft mouth and began to kiss her slowly while releasing his magic through her mouth down to her throat. The only way though that it would work efficiently is if she would kiss him back. While he was thinking that thought, it happened she began to return the kiss full blast. His eyes grew wide as he felt her skin slowly go back to a normal temperature. When she stopped he lifted his lips off of hers and sat back down next to her. She rose and stared at him wide eyed. He smiled back faintly, "Feeling any better?" He was out of breath and weak from using so much magic.

"Great. What did you do? For some reason I feel closer to you," She stared at him confused.

"I kissed you-don't get mad at me. I had to or you would've died," He added quickly.

"Oh…well then that explains a lot," She said staring at him her eyes going a little blurry.

He sighed, "We should head forward. Everyone is waiting for us." He stood and began to walk in the direction that everyone had headed to.

Shay stood shocked for a moment then shook her head and raced after Ander. When she reached him she took his hand into hers and said, "Thanks, Ander."

"You're welcome Dark Child," Ander said trying not to use her real name to so affection. He used 'Dark Child' to make her seem like she was just another part of this world, and nothing important to him. But, he cares about her more than anyone realizes.

GENE PACED AROUND the new clearing that they had found. "What's taking so long?!" He growled.

"Patience Heldonian; Patience is key when it come to Alexander the Great," Reud giggled.

"Sure allow me to sit and wait! It shouldn't be tak…"He stopped mid-sentence as Shay and Ander materialized out of the trees. "Shay oh thank goodness you're alive." He ran up and embraced her in his powerful arms. She hugged him back tightly.

"I would've come back one way or another, Gene," Shay teased, and pushed him away roughly. "Let's go! We don't much time left before…before we lose Lily and Mirah." She started forward without looking at anyone else.

Everyone stared after her in a daze. They shook their head and began to follow; Deej realized that Ander was standing next to Shay. His face was hidden in the cowl of his cloak as always staying in the shadow of the night. As they walked Deej looked harder and Ander's hand, it was entwined with Shay's. She was holding it tightly as if she was too afraid to let go of that bond. He finally realized that by Ander kissing Shay He had done more than just heal her, but had made some type of bond that made her want to stay close to him. Deej couldn't explain it, it was just a gut feeling he had; and he had learned to trust that feeling. Deej wanted to get to know Shay but Gene was and is too protective of her. "Ander where exactly are we going again by any chance could you tell us? You never explained that to us," Deej asked suspiciously.

"To the forest, Mr. Lorale, on the other side of Elyon's border," Alexander said bravely.

"What? But, no ones ever been over on that side, besides that's where all the evil dwellers, dwell," Deej said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He didn't completely succeed, his voice shook horribly.

"It's fine Deej. We have to go there or we will lose all hope," Shay said frightened, yet somehow she sounded brave.

Deej ran straight up to Alexander pulled him apart form the group and went off to the side and said, "Ander, what did you do to her? Why are you holding hands, and acting like this isn't a big deal when it is?!" Deej said furiously.

"Now Deej I told you, but I will stay away from the Dark Child. She is our last hope, I am making you her protector," Alexander smiled.

Deej was shocked he didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke, "I would be honored. What about Gene, he is so over protective of her?"

"Don't worry about him. I will deal with the Heldonian. You just do your job, make sure she doesn't leave your sight," Ander did something so strange that Deej blinked and Alexander was gone.

Deej ran back to the group to find Alexander leading with Shay in the middle of the group. He jogged up to her and walked next to her very quickly; the sun began to droop behind the forest trees. He paused and said, "Ander don't you think we should stop for the night?"

"Ya, Ander let's stop to rest, and get Moride off of me," Gene squealed like a little girl.

"Come one Gene be a big boy. He won't hurt you, he likes you and wants to play," giggled Shay.

"Ya, Gene stop being a baby," Agree Reud.

"You guys are all so immature," Niki sighed.

"Oh and I suppose a great elf like you would know that, eh?" growled Gorax, the rumbling of the growl starting in his chest then building up into his throat.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Dwarf! Doesn't your kind live underground?" Niki groaned back.

Gorax pouched out his chest about to say something but then close his mouth quickly as Deej said, "Men, men stop I was only asking to rest. Not to have a fight, shades! Do we have to suffer through this on the whole trek?" Deej replied in a very annoyed voice.

"Sorry," Niki and Gorax mumbled.

"Okay, we shall stop as it seems everyone needs it," Alexander replied truthfully.

After everything was said and done, everyone lay down and wrapped themselves in their traveling cloaks. All except Shay, she couldn't sleep, everything that she though she knew she didn't. Why was she so confused? She sat there in the dark stroking Moride's soft, clean fur coat. As her mind wandered someone materialized out form the dark in front of her. She said, "Good evening, Deej."

"H-how did you know it was me?" He replied stunned.

"Your breathing. No I am just kidding. It's your presence that tell me who it is. Quite simple if you know how to taste the air," She paused. "My father taught me how to do that. Now for my question: Is Niki the Prince of the Elves?" Shay asked. She had noticed that Niki walked as if he were royalty. With his head held high and his posture perfectly straight. He acted sort of like Gene in time of formality.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Deej.

"Well, isn't Orion his younger or elder brother?" Shay asked again.

"He's his older brother. Niki gets the crown after him. Orion must of sent him in his place," Shrugged Deej.

"Why would a brother do such a thing? But, I wouldn't know because I lost my brother some years back," Shay sighed.

"Maybe, because, he wants him out of the picture kind of thing. SO that his children are next in line and not Niki," Deej shrugged again.

Shay shrugged, "Maybe you are right… H just seems so young. Almost the same age of my older brother when he died." Shay's mind raced through the night her brother had been killed. He was about fifteen and Shay was about twelve. Shay remembered running after her brother to help him, but he had said, 'No Shay your destiny does not fall in path of mine. You must stay. One day you will understand. I love you so much, good bye.' One part had stuck with her. One sentence that echoed vividly in her mind everyday, "One day you will understand," Shay whispered.

"What?" questioned Deej?

"Nothing I was just remembering something my brother said before he died. I finally understand what he meant." Shay explained, "But, that was five years ago."

"What was it that he said? The whole thing before he died," wondered Deej.

"He said, 'No Shay your destiny does not fall in path with min. You must stay. One day you will understand. I love you so much, good bye.' But now I realize that he meant this: He died for me, because, he knew that one day Zair would me," Shay muttered. She then drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them close as a gust of wind swished by her. She ducked her head as tears fell down her face and made big smears on her cheeks.

"Tears are not to be ashamed of, Shay," Deej said as he lifted her chin and gingerly wiped away her tears.

"But, everyone usually makes fun of me when I do. So I learned form my father to hide them," Shay sighed deeply.

"You can face it Shay," Deej smiled reassuringly.

"Ya, but still its way too humiliating to cry in front of someone you hardly know," Shay replied truthfully.

"Well maybe we could change that," Deej said so honestly that his eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"What do you mean? You aren't going to do anything got me are you?" Shay asked him afraid.

"Like get to know each other. No, no I'm not going to do anything, just talk. You know get to know you better," Deej answered.

"Alright, but still. You are kind of freaking me out," Shay shivered. Her spine prickled with fear and horror.

"I'm sorry. Every time I try to get close to someone, they either freak out or try to hurt me," Deej sighed, and allowed his head to droop into his chest.

"Oh well Deej I wouldn't ever hut you. It just seems kind of weird,' Shay said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine, you don't have to if you don't want to. I would…completely understand," Deej sighed, as his chest rose in an inhale his face lifted to look at Shay.

"No really I would love to get to know you better. But, promise me one thing, we stay friends," Shay grinned, as she kept eye contact with Deej.

"Really? I promise that we will be nothing more than friends. Unless you want to be more than that, we can move on,' Deej smiled and kept the eye link. He saw her eyes flicker with pity. He then said, "Well it's really late I am going to go to bed. Good night Shay."

"Really, really Deej. That makes me feel really good Deej. I like you a lot. Your personality is brilliant," Shea smiled and gave him a hug. She then spoke, "Alright see ya in the mornin' Deej. Good-night." Then he walked away. Shay watched until his figure disappeared in the darkness. She then laid her head back onto the trunk of the tree. She allowed her eyes to close, and she drifted off into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
